Silent love
by nawanawal
Summary: Minna, Aku bikin ff GaaraHinata lagi.
1. Chapter 1

Aku adalah gadis Hyuuga. Semua orang pasti mengetahuinya bila melihat kulitku yang putih pucat. Iris mataku juga berwarna pucat. Rambutku terurai panjang sewarna dengan bunga lavender. Namaku adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk duniaku sendiri. Aku tak pernah mengurusi apa yang tidak menjadi urusanku. Aku sangat merasa nyaman bila bisa menghabiskan waktu seorang diri saja. Namun, kebiasaan ku yang suka menyendiri ini tak kusadari telah mengubahku menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Kebanyakan para introvert(orang yang tertutup) itu mengalami Anxiety Disorder. Syndrome yang membuat penderitanya merasakan rasa cemas yang berlebihan. Tentu aku mengalami syndrome ini, spesifikasi Fobia Sosial. Namun, hanya keluargaku saja yang tahu.

Konflik mulai bermunculan ketika aku menginjak masa remaja. Teman-temanku mulai menganggapku aneh, itu yang terfikirkan olehku saat aku berusia 13 tahun. Di usia yang sangat belia itu, aku hanya mempunyai beberapa seorang sahabat. Aku selalu mencoba untuk bisa bergaul dengan temanku, tapi nihil karena AD yang kuderita ini menyugestiku untuk takut bersosialisasi dengan teman-temanku. Jadi, ekspresi yang aku munculkan hingga sekarang ini hanyalah ekspresi murung. Mungkin, kemurungan inilah yang menjadi alasan teman-temanku untuk menjauhiku.

Hingga kini saat diriku sudah berumur 17 tahun, kadang aku masih mengalami itu. Kini sudah tambah parah. Ini membuatku depresi akut tanpa aku sadari. Aku hanya memberitahu ibuku tentang depresi yang aku derita. Kadang aku memikirkan tentang kematian dan bunuh diri. Meski aku tak berniat untuk bunuh diri, sebagian hatiku menginginkan diriku untuk mati tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan depresi ini saat aku kelas satu SMA, tapi hanya depresi biasa yang tidak sampai pada pikiran ingin mati. Sewaktu aku masih 16 tahun, aku menyiasati untuk melupakan depresi itu dengan menyibukkan belajar setiap hari. Karena itu, aku menjadi pintar sejak umurku 16 tahun.

Sifatku yang memang aslinya pendiam ini seolah terlihat sombong oleh temanku. Mungkin karena itu juga mereka menjauhiku. Karena terus-menerus dijauhi oleh temanku, diriku terlatih untuk melakukan apapun seorang diri. 'Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri' itulah motto hidupku.

Tentu saja, aku ini menjadi object bully yang empuk. Aku terus-menerus dibully oleh mereka yang hanya bisa berbicara omong kosong. Sekali aku pernah melawan pembully itu dan berakhir jadi kontroversi. Sejak itu pula, teman-temanku semakin menjauhiku karena pasti mereka takut berteman dengan object bully. Para senpai itu membully diriku hingga hatiku mengeras.

"Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana kau mendapat bekas tamparan itu?" ucap Hyuga Neji (sepupuku)

"Ini bukan tamparan, aku hanya terjatuh" balasku

"Kau tidak ahli dalam hal berbohong"

"Bisakah kau menghargai privasi orang lain?"

"Jadi kau menganggapku ini orang lain? Aku orang lain bagimu?"

"Okey, aku mendapat tamparan ini dari senpai perempuanku. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan membuang beasiswamu demi menjagaku disini?"

"Hinata, kau sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri"

"Aku tak suka Neji-nii yang seperti ini. Sama saja kau menganggapku tak bisa menjaga diri"

"Kau salah paham"

"Apa? Itu omong kosong"

"Hinata, apakah orang lain tahu tentang syndrome itu?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau membahas itu? Kau fikir aku tak bisa menjaga diri karena penyakit jiwa ku ini?"

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu"

Aku hanya meninggalkan Neji tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Aku mengurung diriku di pikiran ingin mati itu muncul lagi. Di saat seperti ini, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan menulis cerpen. Cerpen yang ku tulis sejak dua tahun lalu menumpuk di folderku hingga 100 ribu kata.

Karena sudah banyak, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membuat cerpen lainnya. Aku membaca lagi cerpen yang pernah aku buat. Saat membaca cerpen buatanku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum terkekeh. Aku tak bisa lagi meneteskan air mata untuk mengenang masa laluku. Air mataku sudah kering. 'Sudahlah, aku belajar lagi saja' pikirku setelah itu.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah lama berbunyi. Aku masih saja membaca buku catatanku di atap sekolah. Ku lihat, Ino dan Sakura membuka pintu itu. Mereka berdua berlari kearahku dengan senyum yang mengembang. Mereka menunjukkan tiket karaokean itu padaku.

"Ayo Hinata, kita bersenang-senang" ucap Sakura

"Maaf, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak bisa menyanyi" jawabku

"Ayolah Hinata, aku juga mengajak cowok dari SMA tetangga loh" ajak Ino

"Maaf, aku pulang dulu. Kalian hati-hati ya" jawabku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka

Mereka tak paham bahwa aku ini susah beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Beradaptasi dengan teman-teman sekelasku saja belum bisa. Apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga mengajakku berkenalan dengan cowok dari SMA tetangga? Aku terus berlari. Tak aku pedulikan meski aku sedang berada di lorong. Ku pikir sudah tak ada orang lain, tapi aku menabrak seorang cowok.

"Gaara?"

"Hinata?" panggilnya langsung ambruk

Ku lihat wajah Gaara sudah memar. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Aku mengambil tisu di tasku, lalu mengelap darahnya. Aku mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan saat itu juga. Tak ada siapapun disana.

Aku merebahkan tubuh kekar Gaara ke tempat tidur. Aku merawat lukanya, canggung sih rasanya. Aku dan Gaara sama-sama bersikukuh untuk tak memulai percakapan. Aku menyabut serpihan kaca yang menancap pada dahi Gaara dengan pinset. Dia menahan jerit, aku tahu. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Apalagi saat aku mengoleskan alkohol 70% ini pada luka Gaara yang membuka kecil. Aku menutup lukanya dengan perban. Setelah selesai merawat Gaara, aku berpamitan pulang padanya.

"Hinata, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Iya?"

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Naik motorku?"

"Aku pusing sekali, kita pulang dengan mobilku saja ya"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau jangan menyetir dulu"

"Kau saja, aku pusing sekali"

Aku menuntun Gaara menuju parkiran sekolah. Tak aku acuhkan segerombolan siswa itu yang menggosipkan kami. Aku terus berjuang membantu Gaara menopang tubuhnya hingga kami sampai di mobil Gaara. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Sedari tadi ia terus saja memegangi kepalanya.

"Gaara, daijo buka?"

"Hm"

Canggung, kira-kira hanya percakapan itu selama perjalanan menuju rumah Gaara. Aku menuntunnya ke kamar Gaara. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Rupanya Gaara sendirian di rumah siang itu. Mungkin Gaara langsung tertidur karena merasakan lukanya yang amat parah. Aku langsung pulang tanpa berpamitan dengan siapapun.

Aku berjalan kaki menuju rumah karena jarak rumahku dan Gaara hanya beberapa meter. Kami adalah tetangga. Aku sempat menengok lagi ke rumah Gaara. Rasanya rumah itu penuh dengan kenangan masa kecil kami. Sebenarnya, kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi, kami saling menjauh karena ejekan teman kami yang mengira kalau kami ini sepasang kekasih saat di SMP dulu. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tak cemas saat bersosialisasi dengan Gaara.

"Hinata-nii, sudah pulang?"

"Iya Hanabi. Neji-nii sudah berangkat?"

"Iya, apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa Ne-chan pulang telat? Motor Ne-chan dimana?"

"Di sekolah, Hanabi aku capek. Kau makan malam saja dulu. Aku belum ingin makan"

Inilah kebiasaanku, mengurung diriku di kamar. Capek sekali, mungkin karena membantu Gaara berjalan tadi. Gaara sudah tumbuh, selama ini. Aku tak sadar kalau Gaara sudah lebih tinggi dariku. Padahal, dulu tinggi kami sama. Telah terukur di dinding kamarku ini. Gaara, bertemu denganmu tadi siang membuatku merasa seperti sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu. Rasanya seperti aku amnesia dan memori tentangmu hilang sebentar.

_More than words, is all you have to do to make it real_

_Than you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cause I'd already know_

Itu lagu yang dulu selalu ku nyanyikan bersama Gaara, saat kami masih kecil. Gitar yang berada di sudut ruangan kamarku ini menyimpan sejuta kenanganku dengannya. Si rambut merah itu, yang selama ini sudah mencuri hatiku. Sabaku No Gaara, nama indah, yang selalu aku sebut dalam doaku. Aku tak kuasa memendam perasaan ini sendiri. Aku selalu menyampaikan perasaanku pada Gaara lewat doa. Aku selalu memuntahkan memoriku tentang Gaara pada cerpen yang aku ketik.

Sudah lama rasanya saat terakhir kali aku dan Gaara menyanyikan lagu itu. Aku ingin mengenang sekali lagi. Tak cukup mendengarkan lagu versi aslinya di komputer. Aku sendiri yang akan menyanyikannya. Aku menyetem senar gitar ini terlebih dulu. Lalu aku memetik dan menggenjrengnya.

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying 'I love you'_

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, semua memori tentang Gaara kembali lagi. Senyum polosnya dan sikapnya yang lugu dulu. Tidak seperti Gaara yang sekarang, urakan. Tapi, tak mengubah perasaanku padanya. Tiga kata itu tetaplah utuh untuk Gaara dariku '_I Love You'. _Seperti lagu yang tadi aku nyanyikan.

"Ne-chan"

"Hanabi, aku sudah bilang. Makanlah duluan"

"Tidak, aku ingin menunggumu"

"Tou-san dimana?"

"Tadi siang berkunjung ke makam Kaa-san. Kalau sekarang masih sibuk mengurus pasien"

"Oh"

"Ne-chan, sudah lama aku tak mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu itu"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang dulu sering kau nyanyikan bersama Gaara"

"Hanabi, aku sudah kenyang"

"Eh?"

"Aku mulai diet, berat badanku terus bertambah akhir-akhir ini"

Setelah membereskan piring kotor itu, aku langsung tiduran di kamarku. Letihku masih sangat terasa. Hingga membuatku sulit tidur. Haruskah aku tidur di kamar Hanabi lagi malam ini? Aku benci dengan diriku yang insomnia. Tapi, kenapa bayangan Gaara terus yang mengejarku?

"Hanabi..."

"Belum tidur Ne-chan?"

"Insomnia"

"Tidurlah di sini bersamaku"

"Iya"

Hanya Hanabi dan Kaa-san ku yang mengerti diriku sepenuhnya. Ralat, maksudku mereka berdua dan Gaara. Gaara diam saja saat aku menjauhinya. Dia tak pernah menuntut suatu alasan padaku. Dia menerima sikapku yang menjauhinya begitu saja. Dia benar-benar mengerti diriku. Tapi, kalau tentang perasaanku padanya mungkin saja ia belum mengetahuinya. Meskipun aku mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Gaara, aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa menunjukkan sikap yang membuat kesan sebaliknya.

"Ne-chan"

"Hm?"

"Tadi saat aku meminjam buku di kamarmu, aku menemukan surat cinta lagi"

"Oh"

"Ne-chan"

"Nani?"

"Apakah kau ingat? Berapa cowok yang sudah menembakmu?"

"Itu pertanyaan macam apa?"

"Ne-chan?"

"Dosta?"

"Ini hanya teoriku saja sih"

"hm?"

"Para pembully itu membully mu karena existensimu di kalangan para cowok"

"Pembully?"

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu, Neji-nii yang memberitahuku tadi siang"

"..."

"Ne-chan"

"Nani?"

"Jangan murung, nanti kecantikanmu jadi terpendam"

"Bicara apa kau Hanabi?" ucapku sambil menyubit pipinya pelan


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata"

"..."

"Bangun Hinata, sudah siang"

Pagi ini aku bangun kesiangan. Hanabi sudah berangkat. Yang aku tahu adalah Gaara sudah berada di kamarku. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Sejak kapan pula aku sudah berada di kamarku? Padahal semalam aku tidur di kamar Hanabi. Masuk akal sih karena aku ini seorang sleep walker.

"Kau sarapan dulu saja"

"Tidak mau, aku mau berangkat sekarang"

"Makanlah dulu"

"Jam segini bisnya sudah sesak"

"Hey, kau akan berangkat denganku hari ini"

"Hm"

Tentu saja tak ada percakapan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku hanya bisa menolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Gaara duduk. Keadaan canggung ini kapan akan berakhir? Kini kami sudah memasuki gerbang SMA Konoha. Kami berjalan menuju kelas kami.

"Hinata"

"Hm?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu"

"Ini"

"Yang kiri"

"Masih keras, kau masih bermain gitar?"

"Iya" ucapku sambil menarik tanganku darinya

"Oh"

Penilaian ujian praktek seni musik sedang berlangsung, tak terasa aku sudah kelas dua. Satu tahun ini aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan Gaara, baru ini kami saling berbincang lagi sejak kami saling menjauhi dulu. Dekat dengan Gaara itu hal yang sangat aku inginkan. Tapi, saat aku sudah merasa nyaman, kejadian di SMP itu kembali terjadi. Banyak dari teman sekelasku yang menggosipkan diriku dengan Gaara, bahkan satu SMA ini.

"Hinata, benarkah?" tanya Ino

"Tidak, kami hanya berteman"

"Tapi, mereka mengiramu dan Gaara sudah berpacaran" ucap Sakura

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Seperti yang kalian ketahui Gaara itu tetanggaku. Wajar kalau kami akrab"

"Tidak, aku baru tahu akhir-akhir ini kalau kau akrab dengannya. Jangan-jangan benar ya? Kalian sudah berpacaran?" Goda Ino

"Hinata, mukamu merah" Goda Sakura

"Kalian, hentikan. Aku dan Gaara sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi wajar kan?"

"Wajar? Pegangan tangan di parkiran kemarin itu wajar?" tanya Ino

"Tidak, dia hanya..."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan cengar cengir

Tiba-tiba obrolan kami terhenti karena gebrakan pintu. Para senpai cewek itu mengerumuniku. Apalagi yang membuat mereka bertindak seperti ini? Apa lagi yang salah denganku? Ku lihat teman-teman sekelasku mulai berseliweran keluar kelas. Sepertinya mereka takut dengan kedatangan para senpai ini. Hanya Ino dan Sakura yang tetap setia menemaniku. Meskipun dapat ku lihat rasa takut dari kedua sahabatku ini.

"Kalian berdua, keluarlah!" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Keluarlah, aku baik-baik saja" ucapku

"Hyuuga, kau tahu? Apa alasanku datang kemari?"

"..." aku hanya menggeleng kepala

"Hey, sopanlah sedikit. Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau tak punya mulut?"

"Apakah kau buta?"

"Kurang ajar"

"Hey kalian, berhentilah mengganggu Hyuuga itu" ucap Lee

Segerombolan senior cewek itu bubar meninggalkan kelasku. Lagi-lagi Lee menyelamatkanku disaat-saat seperti ini. Dia terlalu baik padaku. Mungkin saja ia memperlakukanku dengan baik agar aku mau menerimanya menjadi pacarku. Lee memegang kepalaku dan mengechek mukaku. Pandangan matanya berhenti di mataku sejenak.

"Jangan seperti ini senpai, nanti temanku bisa salah paham"

"Mereka tidak memukulmu atau sebagainya?"

"Tidak Senpai"

"Hinata, kau masih tak mau merubah pikiranmu?"

"Lee senpai, banyak gadis yang menunggumu."

Aku meninggalkan Lee yang terdiam di kelasku. Seperti biasa, aku menghabiskan waktuku di atap sekolah. Hari ini cuacanya berangin. Aku hampir kelilipan karenanya. Nyaman sekali berada di sini. Ku pandang langit yang berwarna biru bersih. Warna yang sangat jernih. Andai ada Gaara disini.

"Kau, juga sering kemari?"

"Gaara?"

"Kenapa mereka membullymu lagi?"

"Tak tahu"

"Mungkin, karena hubunganmu dengan Lee"

"Tidak, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya?"

"Honto?"

"Ya, aku sudah menyukai cowok lain"

Aku keceplosan. Kini Gaara berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Aku tak berani menatap matanya. Ia membungkuk dan mencoba menangkap arah pandanganku. Hatiku jelas tak karuan. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang karena Gaara berdiri terlalu dekat dariku. Kami berdiri saling berhadapan.

Tangan Gaara mulai terangkat. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Kini, tangan Gaara sudah mendarat di rambutku. Aku rasa ia sedang mengelus rambutku. Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya untuk mencari jawaban. Dia menatapku dengan senyum di mukanya.

Jadi, Gaara tersenyum setelah aku keceplosan. Apakah tak ada sedikitpun rasa cemburu pada diri Gaara? Benarkah bila Gaara tak mempunyai sedikit saja rasa khusus untukku? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memendam perasaan ini. Aku menyampaikan perasaanku lewat doa. Jadi, hal seperti itu pasti akan aku rasakan. Aku belajar ikhlas dari ini. Maka dari itu, aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman terindahku.

Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku. Aku hanya terdiam sejenak saat dia memelukku. Mungkin ini balasan yang setimpal untukku. Aku merelakan hatiku untuk memendam perasaan ini. Sedikit sakit, tapi pelukan ini bisa menyembuhkan sakit ini begitu saja. Aku membalas pelukan Gaara. Yang kini kami lakukan adalah saling mengeratkan pelukan kami. Terasa sangat nyaman. Dapat ku cium aroma tubuh Gaara yang sangat ku kenal. Hangat sekali. Aku merasakan pelukannya sangat hangat meskipun angin terus tertiup kearah kami.

"Hinata..."

"Nani?"

"Teruslah bersamaku"

"Hm"

"Berada di sisiku"

"Hm"

Sorenya, aku menemani Gaara berkunjung ke makam ibunya. Aku membantu Gaara membersihkan rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar makan ibunya. Sebenarnya Gaara melarangku melakukannya, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Sudah bersih, Gaara berdiri seraya memandangi makam ibunya. Aku merasa aneh. Biasanya saat berkunjung ke makam kita akan bermonolog. Tapi yang Gaara lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Kau, tak menyapa ibumu"

"Kaa-san, semoga kau baik-baik saja disana"

"Hanya itu? Kau tak ingin menceritakan keluh kesahmu disini?"

"..."

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"Kau disini saja"

"Tidak Gaara, ini privasimu"

Aku berjalan menjauhi Gaara. Sebenarnya tak ingin pergi. Tapi, aku tak mau Gaara terkekang karena keberadaanku. Setelah sudah cukup jauh darinya, aku duduk di atas rumput. Tak hanya itu, kini aku tiduran di atas rumput. Aku tak peduli nanti bajuku jadi kotor atau bagaimana. Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah langit sore yang sudah berwarna jingga.

Gaara belum menghampiriku. Aku masih saja menatap kearah langit itu. Aku menoleh kearah Gaara berdiri. Rupanya ia sedang berjalan kearahku. Aku hanya menantinya di tempat. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku lagi.

"191"

"Apa?"

"Jumlah awan yang aku hitung"

"Kau menghitung awan yang lewat?"

"Iya"

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Hinata, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hm?"

"Siapa cowok yang kamu sukai?"

"Gaara, lihatlah langit ini. Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Langit yang tertutup awan"

"Itu clue jawabannya"

"Hinata, ayo bergegas" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan

Aku sangat bersyukur karena Kami-sama masih memberikan kesempatan untukku berada di dekat Gaara. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Gaara mau menggandeng tanganku sepanjang jalan ini. Aku tak bisa berharap lebih dan aku memang tak mau mengharapkan Gaara untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku tak mau merasakan sakit hati seperti saat dulu aku sedang menunggu kepulangan ibuku. Hanya nama ibuku yang pulang.

Aku membuka kaca mobil Gaara agar aku bisa mengamati tumbuhan liar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Warnanya hijau, sangat indah. Aku meminta Gaara untuk memperlambat laju mobilnya. Aku terus menerus mengamati tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu.

Ku rasakan kaca mobil ini bergerak naik. Aku langsung terbangun. Aku tahu persis kalau tanganku sedari tadi menyangga kepalaku. Mungkin saja Gaara yang melakukannya. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Ia menghentikan mobil yang kami tumpangi di pinggir jalan. Aku tahu tempat ini. Rasanya sudah lama aku tak kesini.

"Jangan tidur seperti itu, bahaya!"

"Gaara, bolehkan aku turun sebentar?"

"Dengarkan aku..."

Aku langsung meninggalkan Gaara. Aku berlari keujung ini. Dari bukit ini, aku dapat melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Aku dapat melihat pemandangan kota dari bukit ini. Kini, tangan Gaara menggenggam tanganku. Rupanya ia menyusulku.

"Indah"

"Iya, sangat indah Gaara"

"Sudah lama sekali"

"Iya, dulu kita sering kemari"

"Hinata..."

"Nani?"

"Maukah.."

"Hm?"

"Kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah denganku?"

Aku sudah sempat berharap tadi. Sangat menyakitkan. Aku kira ia akan menembakku. Kata 'Maukah' itu yang biasanya digunakan oleh cowok-cowok yang menembakku. Tapi, tak apalah. Itu tawaran yang bagus. Dengan begitu, aku bisa sering bersama Gaara.

"Kau tak mau?"

"Aku belum menjawab"

"Ku mohon. Mereka takkan berani macam-macam denganmu bila kau dekat denganku"

Oh, jadi itu alasannya memintaku untuk selalu dekat dengannya. Bukan Cinta. Aku semakin sakit. Apa yang kau pikirkan Gaara? Ucapanmu selalu membuatku berharap. Tapi, tak apalah. Asal aku bisa sering bersama Gaara. Tapi, dari mana Gaara tahu kalau mereka selalu macam-macam denganku?

"Waktu itu, aku melihatmu sedang mendorong motormu yang bannya kempes"

"Kau mengetahuinya"

"Bagaimana?"

"Hm" jawabku seraya menunduk

"Hinata, A...u"

"Gaara, aku tak mendengarnya jelas karena suara angin yang menderu"

"Ayo, kita pulang"

Wajahnya tersenyum, sangat indah. Pipinya merona merah. Tato 'Ai' dijidatnya seakan mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Sudahlah Hinata, berhenti berharap. Aku mengeratkan peganganganku pada tangannya. Pupil matanya melebar saat aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Setelahnya ia tersenyum semakin indah. Gaara, tak sadarkah bila aku mencintaimu? Gadis yang sedang menggenggam tanganmu ini selalu menunggumu. Aku menolak cowok-cowok itu karena pintu hatiku seakan hanya terbuka untukmu. Gaara, aku mencintaimu. Andai aku bisa mengatakan kalimat itu pada Gaara.

_Just by saying I love you_

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kau menyanyikan lagi itu"

"Honto?"

"Lama sekali Hinata"

Setidaknya, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya lewat lagu yang ku nyanyikan tadi. Kau tak sadar Gaara? Tiga kata itu? Aku selalu menatapmu saat menyenandungkan tiga kata itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Kini aku semakin sering bersama Gaara. Namun, tak seutuhnya aku merasa bahagia. Orang-orang di sekitar kami mengira kami berpacaran. Tapi, bukan itu. Aku merasa hubunganku dengan Gaara seperti hubungan tanpa status. Awalnya aku merasa ikhlas saja karena memang dari awal aku berniat menyimpan perasaan ini seorang diri. Aku bukanlah Ino yang menyuruh Sakura untuk menjadi makcomblang cintanya. Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku ingin semuanya mengalir dengan normal.

"Hinata?"

"Gaara?"

"Kau selalu disini sendiri?"

"Hm"

Aku merasa seperti telah terhipnotis oleh tatapan Gaara siang itu. Mataku dan miliknya masih saja saling memandang. Kami mulai menutup mata kami. Gaara sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearahku. Beberapa detik setelah bibir kami saling menempel. Aku mendorong tubuh Gaara. Aku baru saja sadar. Gaara itu hanya sahabatku. Aku menyesali diriku yang telah terlena.

"Maaf Hinata"

"..." aku hanya menggeleng kepala

"Kau kenapa seperti ini?"

"Aku mohon Gaara. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri"

"Tidak Hinata. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku, disisiku"

"Tidak Gaara. Ini pengecualian"

"Tidak Hinata. Dulu aku pernah membiarkanmu menjauhiku"

"Ya seperti itu Gaara. Sekarang aku dekat denganmu lagi kan?"

"Tidak, aku takut bila seperti dulu. Tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat"

Kami saling terdiam setelahnya. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Angin berhembus, ku dengar angin ini menangis. Seakan mengerti isi hatiku. Akupun memberanikan diri menatap wajah Gaara. Yang aku lihat hanyalah wajah sendu. Kami-sama, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apakah aku baru saja menyakiti hati seseorang yang aku cinta? Tapi, bila aku tak seperti ini hatiku yang sakit karena ketidakpastian. Gaara mulai melangkah meninggalkanku. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sejenak karena kata-kataku.

"Arigatou, Gaara"

"Hinata, aku meminta imbalan untuk ini"

"Apa?"

"Beritahu aku satu rahasiamu"

"Yang mana?"

"Apakah kau mencintai lelaki itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"yang aku tanyakan padamu"

"Oh, yang cluenya awan itu?"

"Hm"

"Aku sangat mencintainya"

"Oh"

"Kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya?"

"Belum. Dan satu hal lagi"

"Nani?"

"Kalau aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Berilah aku satu hadiah"

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Teruslah berada disisiku dan bersamaku. Berbagi rasa senang dan duka"

Kalimat itu membuat pupil mataku melebar. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Gaara meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkanku. Kini, aku sendiri disini. Ditemani oleh langit yang tertutup awan berwarna abu-abu. Aku mulai menangis. Ternyata memang benar aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Aku tak bisa menangis bila ada orang di sekitarku.

Aku membasuh wajahku sebelum pulang. Tidak mungkin kan aku pulang naik bis dengan wajah sembab? Tapi, mataku terus saja mengeluarkan air mata. Apakah ini rasa sakit karena memendam perasaan seorang diri? Kini yang aku rasakan hanyalah rasa sepi tanpa Gaara. Ini kedua kalinya aku merasakan sepi. Jika dulu karena ibuku, maka yang sekarang ini karena Gaara.

"Hinata?"

"Gaa...ra?" ucapku pelan karena yang memanggilku bukanlah Gaara

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Hm"

"Mau ku antar pulang"

"Tidak. Aku naik bus saja"

Aku langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Rock Lee tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Aku menaiki bus yang sudah penuh sesak itu. Aku tak menyesal sedikitpun karena menolak tawaran Lee. Aku menikmati rasanya naik bus sesak ini. Aku menikmatinya karena situasi ini membuatku mengenang kenanganku bersama Gaara. Dulu, saat hari pertama ketika kami mulai sekolah di SMP, aku dan Gaara menaiki bus yang sesak. Waktu itu, hanya ada satu pegangan yang tersisa. Tentu saja Gaara yang menggunakannya, sedangkan aku berpegangan erat pada tubuh Gaara.

"Hinata, pegangan yang erat"

"Hm"

"Aku ini supermanmu"

"Gaara..." ucapku sambil menunduk malu

"Dosta?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Orang-orang disana memandangi kita"

Muka kami berdua memerah. Kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Meskipun aku sudah tahu bahwa Gaara yang saat itu sedang malu parah, ia tetap membesarkan hatiku untuk tidak malu lagi.

Kini bus yang mengangkutku sudah berhenti di halte dekat rumahku. Rasanya aku masih belum ingin turun. Sebesar inikah rasa cintaku untuk Gaara? Aku berjalan seorang diri siang itu. Ku lihat mobil Gaara melewatiku. Rupanya ia membuntutiku pulang. Gaara, jangan membuatku semakin berharap. Semua sikapmu itu seolah menyatakan perasaan cintamu padaku. Tapi, kau saja tak pernah mengungkapkannya padaku. Tapi, sudah lah. Berpikir seperti ini hanya membuatku semakin berharap saja.

Masih dengan wajah yang sembab, aku membuka knop pintu masuk rumahku. "Tadaima" Aku langsung melangkah menuju kamarku. Kamarku tampak sendu. Cahayanya remang-remang. Jadi, aku buka tirai yang menghalangi cahaya. Ada yang menyilaukan mataku, cahaya yang terpantul dari besi gitar tua itu menyilaukan mataku. Aku mengambil gitar yang sedari tadi berada di sudut kamarku.

_I won't let him win but I'm sucker for his charm_

"Are? Hinata?"

"Neji-nii? Kapan pulang?"

"Tadi pagi. Hey, teruskan lagu itu"

"Aku akan memasak"

Aku pikir diriku di rumah sendiri. Aku masih butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Andai saja Neji-nii seperti Gaara yang bisa mengertiku. Pasti ia akan membiarkanku memasak sendiri. Sedari tadi Neji-nii memandangiku terus. Aku merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sikapnya itu. "Matamu sembab" ucap Neji-nii. Aku meletakkan sumpit yang ku pegang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ngantuk"

"Kau, apakah ada masalah?"

"Aku sudah besar. Percaya padaku Nii-san, aku bisa menjaga diri"

"Tidak, yang ku tahu Hinata tak pernah menangis karena pembully itu"

"Benar juga"

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Itu privasi"

"Pasti kau sangat mencintai cowok itu kan?"

"Neji-nii, jangan menggodaku"

"Hey, siapa cowok itu"

"Aku mau mandi dulu"

Benar kata Neji-nii, aku sangat mencintai Gaara. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Gaara? Biasanya jam segini kamu masih belajar denganku disini. Kami-sama, aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa daya. Aku sudah terlanjur memantapkan hatiku untuk menjauh darinya.

Ketika kami berpapasan di lorong, aku berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Saat Gaara menemukanku di atap, aku hanya berjalan melewati dirinya yang terdiam saja. Saat aku membaca buku di perpustakaan dia hanya memandangiku dari sudut ruangan. Aku menyembunyikan diriku dari pandangan Gaara yang tajam.

Aku berdiri memunggungi rak buku di perpustakaan. Tak ku sadari Gaara sudah berdiri tepat di depanku. Dia memberiku sebuah surat dan pergi begitu saja. Aku memandangi pundak Gaara yang berjalan memunggungiku. Ku pandang juga rambut merah Gaara. Aku sungguh ingin dekat dengannya. Tak ingin sedetikpun aku jauh darinya. Tapi, saat aku sudah berada di dekat Gaara pasti aku akan berharap lagi. Aku tak ingin berharap lebih padanya. Aku takut cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku takut kalau Gaara sudah menyukai gadis lain. Tapi, kala dia menciumku di atap. Apa mungkin dia mencintaiku juga?

"Surat lagi?" tanya Neji-nii mengagetkan ku

"Tidak" ucapku sambil menyembunyikan surat itu di bawah bantalku

"Nii-chan. Dari siapa?" tanya Hanabi

Semuanya mewawancaraiku. Mereka memasuki kamarku begitu saja. Mereka duduk di dekatku. Aku meniduri bantal itu agar mereka tak bisa merebut surat itu dariku. Tapi, badan kurusku ini sudah diangkat Neji-nii. Hanabi berhasil mengambil surat itu dariku.

"Ne-chan, belum dibuka?" tanya Hanabi

"Dari siapa?" tanya Neji-nii

"Dari Gaara" jawab Hanabi dengan muka tak percaya

"Ha?" balas Neji-nii

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku dan dia hanya berteman" ucapku

"Kalau begitu, Kenapa kau belum membuka surat ini? Biasanya kau sudah meremas surat cinta dari cowok lain dan sudah membuangnya di tempat sampah" tanya Hanabi

"Coba kau buka. Aku ingin membacanya juga" usul Neji-nii

"Aku belum ingin membukanya" jawabku

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku yang membukanya?" tanya Neji-nii

"Aku saja" jawabku

Dear Hinata,

Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata? Sudah lama sejak kejadian di atap itu. Maaf, aku telah menciummu tanpa meminta izin dulu. Wajar kalau kau marah karena itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Sebenarnya, ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu lewat surat ini. Mungkin kelas tiga nanti aku akan meneruskan belajarku di USA. Maaf Hinata, aku tak bisa memberitahu rencanaku secara langsung karena kau selalu menjauh dariku sejak aku menciummu. Maaf Hinata. Aku tak tahan bila terus kau jauhi. Jadi, berpisah sekolah denganmu mungkin bisa membuatmu bisa memaafkanku. Jadi, kau bisa menikmati waktu sendirimu tanpa gangguan ku.

Satu lagi, di festival budaya minggu depan. Aku mengharapmu untuk menungguku di kelas jam 3 tepat. Aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untukmu secara langsung.

Yours

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi?"

"Nii-chan"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri"

Aku menangis setelah Neji-nii dan Hanabi keluar dari kamarku. Apakah Gaara akan meninggalkan Jepang? Meninggalkan diriku? Sepertinya, aku sudah keterlaluan hingga membuat Gaara seperti ini. Aku terlalu keras kepala untuk memendam perasaanku.

Aku memeluk guling yang ada di sebelahku. Andai saja guling ini adalah Gaara. Aku akan terus memeluknya hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Jepang. Air mataku sudah membasahi bantal guling ini. Aku membenamkan mukaku pada guling ini. Seolah, aku membenamkan mukaku pada dada bidang milik Gaara.

Sudah tiga hari tersisa menjelang festival budaya. Aku masih saja menyusun kata-kata untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Gaara. Aku sudah jarang bertemu dengan Gaara di sekolah ini. Mungkin, ia sedang menyiapkan kepindahannya. "Hinata" lagi-lagi Lee yang memanggilku, bukan Gaara.

"Kau tampak murung"

"Senpai, pernahkah aku tersenyum?"

"Iya. Saat kau berada di dekat Gaara"

"Iya, dia itu sahabatku"

"Tidak, kalian sudah berpacaran"

"Terserah"

"Kalian sudah berciuman di atap sekolah"

"Jangan urusi urusanku"

"Jadilah pacarku dan aku takkan menyebarkan gosip ini"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Maaf Senpai, jangan memaksakan perasaanmu padaku"

Gaara, dimana kamu sekarang? Aku sangat ingin melihat senyum indahmu. Kala ku menutup mataku, hanya bayangan dirimu yang ada. Aku selalu menuliskan keluh kesah diriku pada dirimu di buku harianku ini. Sudah hampir penuh Gaara. Apakah kau benar-benar tak tahu kalau aku memendam perasaan cinta untukmu? Haruskah aku mengungkapkannya padamu?


	4. Gaara's POV(end)

Hari-hariku terasa sepi karena Hyuuga Hinata kini menjauhiku. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan siang itu. Aku menciumnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Wajar bila seorang gadis marah karena hal itu. Mungkin yang Hinata pikir sekarang ini adalah aku mempermainkannya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku sangat mengenal sifatnya. Dia gadis yang pendiam dan tertutup. Rambutnya berwarna lavender. Matanya memancarkan pesona yang tak bisa ku dapat dari gadis lain. Setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya pasti terdengar lembut. Suaranya sangat menenangkanku kala gundah. Kehadirannya sangatlah berarti bagiku.

Aku sangat bahagia saat dia berjanji untuk selalu berada di dekatku, disisiku. Karena itu yang selalu ku inginkan darinya. Aku selalu dan terus ingin berada di dekatnya. Tiga tahun jauh dari Hinata itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Inginku selalu menggenggam tangannya dan takkan pernah ku lepaskan.

"Gaara, tumben kau bisa tersenyum?"

"Dari pada kau yang selalu tersenyum. Kau sudah menembak Ino?"

"Sudah, sejak kapan kau memperhatikan orang lain? Yang aku tahu Gaara itu dingin? Jangan-jangan kau maho?"

"Berisik. Berarti kau sudah jadian dengannya?"

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya bukan Ino tujuan awalku. Kau tahu gadis Hyuuga itu?"

"Naruto..."

Aku menonjok muka Naruto seketika. Tak ada yang melerai kami karena kelas sudah sepi. Aku marah pada Naruto karena menggunakan Ino sebagai batu loncatan. Aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hinata. Sudah cukup menderita bagiku karena jauh dari Hinata. Jangan sampai aku tambah menderita karena melihat Hinata dijauhi temannya sendiri. Aku paham betul Hinata. Dia merasa kesusahan kala beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Jika Ino dan Sakura menjauhinya karena Naruto, maka Hinata akan benar-benar sendirian.

Aku jalan terseok-seok setelah perkelahianku dan Naruto usai. Aku berjalan di lorong yang sudah sepi. Tapi, saat itu juga gadis Hyuuga menabrakku. Apakah ini imbalan yang setimpal untukku? Aku memperjuangkan Hinata saat perkelahian tadi dan kini dia datang untuk merawat lukaku?

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam. Sebenarnya aku ingin memulai percakapan, tapi lidahku terasa kelu. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata 'Arigatou', lidahku terasa sangat kelu.

Hinata terus memapah tubuhku. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat capek karena tubuhku yang lebih besar darinya. Tapi, dia tak pernah menyerah. Dia terus berjuang memapah tubuhku. Inginku ucapkan kata terimakasih untuknya saat kami sudah sampai di kamarku. Tapi, rasa pusing ini membius diriku seketika. Aku tertidur begitu saja. Dan saat aku bangun, sudah tidak ada Hinata di kamarku.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi?"

"Temari-nii"

"Berhentilah berkelahi seperti ini Gaara!"

"Aku merasa sangat kesal"

"Kenapa?"

"Naruto membuatku kesal"

"Bukankah kalian sahabat? Wajar kan kalau hal seperti itu terjadi. Jangan gunakan kekerasan!"

"Dia keterlaluan"

"Apa yang kalian permasalahkan? Gadis?"

"Jangan berlagak tahu segalanya"

"Benarkan? Aku pernah jadi remaja"

"Okey itu benar. Tolong berilah aku waktu untuk istirahat"

"Gaara, siapa yang membalut lukamu? Balutan serapi ini pasti balutan seorang gadis"

"Hinata"

"Ganbate Gaara, suatu saat nanti Kami-sama akan memberimu kekuatan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya"

Keesokan harinya, aku berniat mengajak Hinata berangkat bersama. Aku harus bisa mengucapkan kata 'arigatou' pada Hinata pagi ini. Tapi terasa sangat kelu. Aku dan Hinata hanya sama-sama terdiam hingga kami memasuki gerbang SMA Konoha. Sejak saat itu, Hinata sudah tidak menjauhiku lagi. Aku bahagia karena bisa bersama Hinata tanpa dijauhi olehnya.

Aku berniat mengatakan kata 'Arigatou' itu hari ini. Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Aku langsung bergegas menuju kelasku. Tapi, saat itu banyak senpai perempuanku yang keluar dari kelasku. Apakah Hinata dibully lagi? Tak ku sangka Lee berani memegangi kepala gadis yang aku cintai. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku langsung mencari tempat yang sepi. Tentu saja aku pergi ke atap sekolah.

"Gaara?"

"Naruto..."

"Maaf, kemarin memang aku yang salah"

"Sudahlah. Bisakah kau meninggalkan tempat ini? Aku butuh tempat untuk menyendiri"

"Gaara, tapi sebelum aku pergi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau sangat mencintai Ino?"

"Kau salah paham"

"Jadi mengapa kemarin kau memukulku?"

"Aku tidak mencintai Ino"

"Jelaskan padaku Gaara. Jalan pikiran kita berbeda. Aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu"

"Pergilah Naruto. Ku mohon"

Apa yang ku lihat tadi sangat membuat hatiku sakit. Apakah cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apakah Hinata juga mencintai Lee? Gosip sudah tersebar di sekolah ini, tentang Lee yang selalu mengejar Hinata. Apakah pada akhirnya hati Hinata juga luluh? Apakah aku harus mengejar Hinata juga agar hatinya luluh padaku? 'kreekk' ada yang membuka pintu. Rupanya gadis lavender yang datang kemari. Ia tak meyadari keberadaanku yang sedang berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang.

"Kau, juga sering kemari?"

"Gaara?"

"Kenapa mereka membullymu lagi?"

"Tak tahu"

"Mungkin, karena hubunganmu dengan Lee"

"Tidak, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya?"

"Honto?"

"Ya, aku sudah menyukai cowok lain"

Aku berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Aku mencoba menangkap arah pandangnya yang tak berani memandangku. Dia hanya menunduk di depanku. Ku lihat ada semburat merah di pipinya. Aku memperhatikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Naluri laki-lakiku menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengelus rambutnya. Setelah itu dia berani menatapku. Aku tersenyum bersyukur karena dia tidak berpacaran dengan Lee. Jadi masih ada peluang untukku. Tapi, dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Bagaimana kalau itu bukan aku? Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Aku tak ingin orang lain selain diriku bisa memiliki Hinata. Aku merasa kaget saat Hinata membalas pelukanku. Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untukku mengungkapkan perasaan? Tapi, bisa saja Hinata membalas pelukanku karena kami ini bersahabat. Aku takut cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hinata, kau mau menemaniku sore ini?"

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam ibuku"

"Hm"

Sebenarnya tujuanku mengunjungi makam ibuku adalah untuk meminta izin darinya. Aku ingin meminta izin untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada gadis yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingku. Aku masih saja berdiam diri karena Hinata masih di dekatku. Lidahku kelu bila harus curhat tentang dirinya di depan makam ibuku dan di depan dirinya. Hinata meninggalkan ku karena sedari tadi aku hanya terdiam. Dia ingin memberikan privasi untukku.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Baik-baik saja bukan?"

Aku bercerita di makam ibuku lama sekali. Aku menceritakan ayahku yang selalu sibuk bekerja, Kankuro yang selalu merindukanku di USA, dan Temari yang selalu menceramahiku layaknya seorang ibu bagiku. Tak lupa juga aku mencerita kisahku dan Hinata. Aku menceritakan betapa bahagianya diriku karena sekarang Hinata sudah tidak menjauhiku.

"Kaa-san, aku meminta izinmu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya"

Setelah dari makam di bukit kenangan

"Hinata..."

"Nani?"

"Teruslah bersamaku"

"Hm"

"Berada di sisiku"

"Hm"

Itu yang terjadi kemarin. Kini, aku sedang menunggu gadis Hyuuga ini di kelas. Sudah jam 3 tepat. Akankah dia datang? Aku semakin ragu akan kedatangannya. Aku tak berani menoleh kearah pintu karena takut kecewa. Lebih baik aku terus memunggungi pintu kelas. Tapi, akalku menolaknya. Mungkin mencarinya lebih baik dari pada aku berdiam diri disini.

"Hinata?"

"Aku sudah sedari tadi disini"

"Kenapa kau tak memanggilku? Kenapa kau harus menunggu membalikkan badan?"

"Karena, aku telah terbiasa menunggu"

Hinata berjalan ke arah papan tulis. Ia mengambil kapur dan menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Mungkin dia sama gugupnya denganku. Tapi, aku tak bisa menyampaikan salam perpisahan ini hanya lewat tulisan di papan tulis. Aku harus mengucapkannya secara langsung.

"Hinata, aku akan menghabiskan masa SMA ku di USA"

"Apakah aku harus menepati janjiku untuk terus bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa Hinata. Hinata, bolehkah ..."

"Hm"

Aku memeluk Hinata saat itu juga. Aku bisa merasakan pelukannya semakin erat. Apakah ini waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk menyatakan perasaan? Iya, aku harus menyatakan sekarang juga. Tak peduli cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan atau sama-sama suka. Aku takkan tahu bila belum mencobanya.

"Hinata..." panggilku

"Nani?" tanya Hinata

"Aku..."

"Gaara" panggil Naruto menyela

"Naruto" ucapku sambil menjauhkan tubuhku dari Hinata

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi, Tsunade sensei memanggilmu dan juga Hinata. Kalian telah ditunggu di ruang musik" ucap Naruto menyela

"Hinata, kau pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul" ucapku pada Hinata

"Kimono yang bagus Hinata" ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang berjalan melewatinya

Aku hanya terdiam menunggu tanggapan dari Naruto. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menanggapi kimono kami yang sama. Pantas saja Temari memaksaku mengenakan Kimono ini, ternyata dia juga membuat Hinata mengenakan kimono yang sama.

"Jadi, dia alasan kau menonjokku"

"Hm"

"Ganbate Gaara, bagaimanapun juga aku tetap mendukungmu"

Kini aku sedang berada di panggung. Rupanya Tsunade sensei menyuruh Hinata untuk menggantikan vokalis yang suaranya sedang serak. Sebelum tirai terbuka aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hinata. Tapi, saat aku hendak memulai kata-kataku, pick yang aku pegang terjatuh. "Hati-hati Gaara" ucapnya seraya mengambilkan pick itu untukku.

_Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you_

_Is not that I need you, not to say but if you only knew_

_How esay It would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words it's all you have to do to make me feel_

_Than you wouldnt have to say that you love me_

_Cause I already know_

Para penonton tampak riuh karena penampilan kami. Aku juga sempat mendengar teriakan penonton yang mengira kami sudah berpacaran. Mungkin karena aku dan Hinata yang saling memandang selama membawakan lagu berjudul _More than words _itu. Meskipun tanganku memainkan gitar, mataku tetap fokus menatap wajah gadis Hyuuga yang berdiri di sampingku. Begitu juga Hinata tetap memandangku seakan mengungkapkan rasa cintanya padaku. Tentang awan itu, aku baru menyadari itu.

Setelah aku menyadari clue dari Hinata tentang awan di makam itu, Hinata menghilang bersamaan dengan tirai yang tertutup. Masih ku dengar tepuk tangan penonton yang riuh, tapi tak ku hiraukan. Aku langsung mencari Hinata. Tentu saja tempat yang pertama kali ku kunjungi adalah atap sekolah. Tapi hanya ada Ino dan Naruto disana.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian" ucapku

"Tadi juga Hinata kemari, tapi langsung pergi" ucap Ino

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanyaku

"Aku tak tahu"

Aku langsung berlari lagi. Semua tempat dipenuhi oleh pengunjung dan para siswa, kecuali atap. Hinata takkan pergi ketempat yang ramai. Tapi dimana? Mungkinkah? Aku berlari lagi mencari Hinata. Aku tak mempedulikan teriakan orang-orang yang aku lewati. Takku pedulikan peringatan yang melarangku berlarian. Ternyata benar, Hinata sedang duduk di samping rak buku. Disaat festival budaya, jarang orang yang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Kau menemukanku"

"Kenapa kau lari?"

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"Iya, akan ku dengarkan" ucap Hinata sambil membuang muka

"Aishiteru" satu kata itu berhasil membuat Hinata menoleh kearahku

"Maaf Hinata. Seharusnya aku katakan sedari dulu. Tapi rasa khawatirku tentang cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu lebih besar. Harusnya aku abaikan perasaan yang seperti itu" sambungku

"Honto?"

"Iya Hinata. Kau akan tetap bersamaku kan?"

"Tidak Gaara, kau belum mengetahui siapa yang aku cinta"

"Itu aku kan? Aku terlalu bodoh. Tentang awan yang kau hitung itu berjumlah 191 kan? Itu tanggal lahirku Hinata 19 Januari. Benarkan?"

"Hm"

Aku menarik gadis Hyuuga ini kedalam pelukanku. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Sedetikpun aku tak ingin. Sejak saat itu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kami selalu bersama. Tentu saja Hinata meneruskan study di USA bersamaku.

"It's more than words, Hinata"

"What do you mean?"

"Your love, no word to make me feel"

-OWARI-


End file.
